


Payment

by Willy_Wanker



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Content approved by SCAR, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Homophobic Language, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Shotacon, Stripping, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: Old wip I'm not going to finish decided to post anyway enjoy.
Relationships: Porky Minch & Ness, Porky Minch/Ness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sin Corps





	Payment

Porky stared out the window of his house, looking as Ness played with a yo-yo in his front yard. Though, the two families lived so close that it may as well have been a shared front lawn. Something about that kid had always bothered the tubby kid. Eventually, he walked outside, and yelled towards his 'friend'. "Hey, Ness, buddy!" he called, taking a huge bite out of a croissant he had.

Ness was practicing a yo-yo trick but he was suddenly interrupted by Porky yelling at him. "Hi Porky, what do you want?" he said dryly, rewinding his yo-yo.

The blonde boy scarfed down the rest of his snack before walking over to Ness and slapping his back, trying to seem friendly. "I thought we outta talk 'bout something!" he grinned, a slightly mischievous look to it

Ness could tell porky was up to no good and let out a sigh. The hot afternoon sun beat down upon them, Ness adjusted his hat in turn. "Ok?"

"I figured it was time your family started to repay mine, ya'know? I mean, my dad kinda did give your dad hundreds of thousands of dollars! …Well he said it could be less, but that's not the point!" He said, stomping his foot. "Think you better start paying it back! So, gimme that yo-yo."

Ness raised his toy weapon high above his head. "What? No, this is like a family heirloom, you're not getting my yo-yo."

"Fine. But ya' still need to repay somehow. And I can tell you don't got a single cent on ya."

Ness chewed his lip; he’d just spent the last of his money on baseball cards. He knew his family was indebted to the Minch's. Ness took off his cap and wiped his brow with his forearm. "Maybe figure out a payment plan?"

Porky thought for a while, before smirking even wider. "Tell ya what, I just got an idea! Let's go up to the tree at the top of that hill!" He declared, pointing at a hill. It overlooked their house, and they could see a bit of Onett from there, but it was secluded enough that nobody was gonna bother the two. 

Ness looked at the chubby boy just sweating from existing. "Can you even make it to the top?” Ness rolled his eyes. "Fine, not like I have anything better to do."

"Hey, I can make it anywhere! You're the one who's gonna have trouble!" he proclaimed as he started to make his way up the hill, and sure enough, he was having trouble marching all the way up there. He was sweating all over, and felt like he could die. By the time the 2 had gotten up there, the chubby boy had complained enough to fill an entire book.

The trek over was rather long and the hill was steep. Ness sat against the tree to catch his breath and waved his hat at his face. His short black hair stuck to his forehead messily.  
Porky reached up and ran a hand through his blonde hair, before whipping it back and forth to get rid of the sweat. "S…So…" he began between pants, "…if you do what I want today... I'll accept that as payment for this week. But each week I get to do something else for the payment plan."

Ness looked up at Porky who was standing in front of him. "What could you possibly want? Can't you buy anything?"

Porky kicked off one of his shoes, then inched closer to the black haired boy. He pushed the foot gently against Ness' inner thigh, and started to rub. "Oh, just wanted to try some things."

Ness began to blush and looked away, muttering. "Like what?" he asked, his legs parted a bit more.

"What, you want me to tell ya' and ruin all the surprise? Nah, you'll just see as I do it! Now, stand up!" he commanded, grinning ear to ear as he realized he had power over Ness.

Ness begrudgingly stood underneath the faithful tree, his shorts slowly getting tighter. "Fine."

"Now, take 'em off!" he ordered, pointing to Ness pants. "And no objections, or else I'll tell my dad you beat me up."

"Ah—" Ness began to protest, opening his mouth. But he quickly closed it. Ness slowly undid the button to his shorts, dropping them to the grassy ground. He watched as Porky smiled and licked his lips as Ness stepped out of them in his tighty whities. "Happy?"

Porky nodded. "Very! But still…we're not done," he remarked. Without warning, he grabbed Ness' hand. With surprising force, forced him to the ground, on his stomach, and sat on his back. His fat butt weighed down the thinner boy.

With the sudden tug of his hand, Ness lost his footing on the uneven hillside. Falling, he tried to brace himself with one hand. Ness suddenly struggled under Porky's weight as the other boy moved swiftly and sat on top of him. “W-what are you d-doing?” He asked, trying to breath.

"You've been bad by not paying back my family! And I'm gonna do what my dad always does to me and Picky when we're bad. Spankety Spankety Spankety!" he said, with a large chuckle. He reached down and grabbed the elastic of Ness' undies and pulled them down, low enough to reveal his pale white bottom. He lifted up his hand, and struck it hard with a single SMACK, watching as it somewhat jiggled to the sensation.

Ness howled in pain from the strike. He tried to wiggle his slender body free, but it was no use. "Ow!"

"Come on, that was only one! There's still 2 more Spanketys to go!" he said, raising his hand and hitting even harder, watching as the slender boy's ass became red. Finally, he gave the last strike, the hardest of them all, making sure to hit both cheeks with a perfectly flat palm.

Tears welled in Ness's eyes as he whimpered in pain. He mewled as he subtly humped the ground and his erection left a wet spot on his undies.

"Now, I'm gonna get up, but I don't want you to move, okay, loser?" he directed in a mocking tone. "Or else, I'll steal your pants and run and you'd have to walk home like this."

Porky roughly grabbed roughly a hold of Ness' head and smeared Ness’s face against his large, erect penis. "Loser. You know what you want to do."

Ness lowered Porky's briefs slightly until his thick chode popped out. Ness began to lick it like a lollipop.

"Mm…yea, lick it. What would your mom do if I told her about this?" he jeered with a wild, and evil smirk.

Ness pulled his dripping dick out and started to stroke it. "Call me a little fag."

"You're such a pathetic little fag. You would have done this even if it wasn't paying off a debt, wouldn't you?" he taunted, his own cock dripping with pre cum.

Ness looked up, drool dripping from his mouth. "Yes… Please, can I have your milk daddy." he said, lowering Porky's underwear to the ground and beginning to massage his hairless balls.

"Oh god... Sure, where do you want it?" he asked. He pushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes to look down at the scene of Ness suckling and drooling all over his cock.

"Inside of me Daddy, please." Ness begged, his asshole twitching, ready for penetration.

Porky suddenly tackled Ness to the ground, laying on top of him. He reached down and quickly took off Ness' underwear, rubbing their cocks together in the process .He moaned and groaned, sweating in the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB) Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudos if you've enjoyed ^^ it means alot. Maybe even share it with other people who would enjoy it :)


End file.
